L'Apparition
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 56 du Poney Fringant : "Meduseld a un fantôme qui rôde..."


Défi n°56 Du Poney Fringant.

Sujet : "Un fantôme rode à Meduseld"

* * *

C'était un homme troublant que suivait Éowyn. Tout d'abord, elle ne l'avait jamais vu où que ce soit, ni au château, ni ailleurs. Et puis, elle avait croisé ses yeux plusieurs fois ce soir, sans jamais parvenir à comprendre pourquoi lui la regardait. Il s'était ensuite détourné d'elle et avait quitté le hall. Mais elle avait été à cet instant bien trop curieuse pour le laisser partir comme ça.

"Excusez-moi !" lui lança-t-elle.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et s'engouffra dans un couloir. Il n'y avait alors plus d'invité ni de domestique pour gêner sa progression. Elle le suivit, tout en tâchant de le garder dans son champ de vision. Meduseld n'était pas vraiment un labyrinthe, loin de là, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de le laisser s'échapper. Elle tenta d'accélérer, mais lui semblait ajuster instinctivement son allure à la sienne alors qu'il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois pour la regarder. Frustrant. L'inconnu s'arrêta brièvement devant une porte et entra. Ce n'est qu'arrivée devant celle-ci qu'Éowyn se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre. Outrée, elle ouvrit violemment la porte.

"Dites donc, vous !" cria-t-elle en l'air.

Elle balaya la chambre du regard et s'aperçut que le malotru était tranquillement assis sur son lit. Il ne bougeait pas vraiment. Ses mains étaient simplement posées sur ses cuisses. Éowyn reprit :

"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Non, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre ? Sur mon lit ?"

L'homme lui offrit un sourire en guise de réponse. Son visage était tout à fait banal, le genre de visage qu'on oublie très vite. Mais ce sourire, lui, était totalement dérangeant.

"J'ai le pouvoir de vous faire arrêter, vous savez, je ne suis pas n'importe qui," poursuivit Éowyn. "À moins que vous ne préféreriez que je vous botte les fesses moi-même ? J'ai fait mordre la poussière à des plus costauds que vous, je vous préviens."

"Non, mais je vous remercie de la proposition."

Éowyn était troublée, vexée, mais ne ressentait pas de danger. Et plutôt que de lui ordonner de sortir, elle préféra lui demander la raison de sa présence dans son intimité.

"J'avais envie de voir la jeune fille de Meduseld. Il s'agit bien de vous, n'est-ce pas ?"

Éowyn eut un mouvement de recul et baissa légèrement la tête.

"Vous êtes un pervers ?" demanda-t-elle, tout de même peu convaincue de sa propre question.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien une fois de plus. Éowyn attrapa alors une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

"Bien. Vous n'êtes apparemment pas très porté sur la conversation. Pourtant c'est vous qui êtes venu me voir, non ? Vous pouvez au moins me dire qui vous êtes."

L'homme se pencha doucement en avant, les mains jointes, et lui dit alors sans aucune oscillation de voix particulière :

"Je suis un fantôme."

Éowyn fronça le sourcil droit. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie.

"Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme," lui répondit-elle sèchement.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes une spécialiste des fantômes ?"

"Vous n'êtes pas un fantôme," répéta-t-elle.

"Bien sûr que si, regardez." Il sortit un grand mouchoir blanc de sa poche, le secoua, et le posa par-dessus sa tête. "Bouh…"

Elle lui jeta un regard très sombre et accusateur. Lui rangea son mouchoir.

"Très bien. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas un fantôme. Vous êtes très perspicace, vous savez ? Alors je vais répondre différemment à votre question. Je serai, disons, un habitant d'Edoras. Hum... Un écuyer."

"Vous êtes écuyer à Edoras ?"

"Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Vous apprendrez que j'ai plus d'un masque dans mon sac."

La curiosité d'Éowyn avait disparu depuis quelques échanges déjà lorsqu'elle lui demanda très fermement de quitter sa chambre, en précisant bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas ceux qui jouent trop aux petits malins. Surtout dans les chambres des jeunes filles. Et puis, cette rencontre absurde n'avait finalement aucun intérêt et elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner à continuer la conversation. L'homme cette fois-ci se leva, ouvrit la porte, mais se tourna tout de même vers Éowyn avant de sortir.

"Je souhaitais quand même vous dire une chose," lui dit-il.

"Et bien dites-moi," répondit Éowyn, totalement indifférente.

"Vous n'êtes pas un homme."

La jeune fille aurait pu s'attendre à n'importe quelle phrase, mais certainement pas à celle-ci. Surprise, elle demeura quelques instants les yeux écarquillés avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse.

"Et comment je dois prendre cela ?" lui dit-elle. "Comme une insulte ? Ou une menace, peut-être ?"

"Non. En fait, je ne sais pas trop, j'avais simplement envie de vous le dire. Ça m'a semblé important de vous le formuler comme cela."

"Vous êtes bizarre."

"Oui, c'est vrai," dit-il en riant. "Je suis l'écuyer le plus bizarre d'Edoras."

"Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge…"

"Bien entendu, puisque je suis un fantôme."

Sur ces paroles, il franchit le seuil de la porte en reculant, les bras tendus devant lui. Et lorsque seules ses mains tremblantes étaient encore visibles, il souffla une dernière fois : "Bouh…"


End file.
